Hot Crimson Petals
by TriMinakami
Summary: Side-story to "Obsession". / She doesn't believe in the term 'fall in love at first sight'. It's ridiculous, it's just... plain stupid. But once she stops caring about that, everything would become much better. After all, isn't it much more beautiful when two crimson petals bond together intimately? / AnjuXMaki, Rated MA. (Ch3. released.)
1. Obsession's Chapter 5 & 10

_Tsubasa smiled. "We've been wanting to meet you properly, Kousaka Honoka-san~" she said, the members of µ's gasping in surprise. "When I took a look down, I recognized you right away! Now that I think about it... you seem more captivating and adorable in real life, than on screen~" she mused._

_Honoka blushed "W-wha..." her voice softened._

She remembered that day very well. The leader of A-Rise, Kira Tsubasa, had suddenly dragged Honoka into UTX Academy and caused her and the other members of _µ's_ to chase after them. It didn't take too long, but it sure was tiring for her. In fact, everyone was surprised when A-Rise had invited _µ's_ over for a chat at their own resting room. She remembered how much the tallest girl of A-Rise, Erena Toudou, had complimented their group.

_"Should we call it a special aroma or charisma? Even with nine members, you continue to shine brightly.__" Erena smiled at Honoka._

_"H-hai..." µ's leader nodded._

_Tsubasa chuckled. "We've been paying close attention to you guys, you know?"  
_

_Anju chuckled. "Truth is, we thought that it would perhaps be you girls who would be our biggest rivals during the previous Love Live."_

It had never occurred to her once that they might have somehow ended up becoming a competition against A-Rise. After that incident with Honoka and her sickness, and the breaking of her friendship with Umi and Kotori, she had never thought about what could possibly happen when they got back along with each other. It never once occurred to her that A-Rise might start watching their idol group.

Although, those compliments... they made her happy.

They made her proud of herself, for her own talents.

_"And Nishikino Maki, has a wonderful talent for songwriting. And is also an adorable tsundere~" Anju __winked to the crimson-haired girl._

_"Wh-wha-!?" Maki blushed, glaring at Anju. The girl teased her by winking again, causing her to look away._

_"And she makes a great combination with Sonoda Umi's honest lyrics."_

Furthermore, the reddish-haired idol of A-Rise... her words. They, for some reason, made her heart flutter. Why? It's not like she properly knew Anju Yuuki of A-Rise. They had never even talked to each other directly, let alone had a conversation. Was there something special about Anju that... that could've captured her heart at the words she spoke?

Maki had no idea why, but after that one compliment, her life had suddenly changed. They began making her fantasize about Anju, thinking about her, wondering what she was doing. She was worried, sometimes.

Was Anju doing okay at school? Is she enjoying being a school idol? How does she live at her house, is she like a maid or a wife? What kind of food does she like? What's her favorite color?

Maki couldn't stop. She couldn't stop thinking. She may have believed in Santa Claus. Of course she does! What's so fake about Santa Claus? She gets presents every Christmas. That kind old man, what a respectable person. But Anju... she infiltrated her mind, her thoughts. Again, Maki lightly whacked herself. _Why, Anju? Why must you do this to me?_ Maki frowned, blushing a bit red.

Santa comes, leaves a present for you, and leaves your house. He leaves you and tries not to disturb your sleep._ So why do you keep disturbing my mental thoughts, Anju Yuuki?_

Maki had no answer. And she intends to find an answer to it.

She intends to stop this nonsense.

The pianist may have believed in Santa, but she does not believe in such things as falling love at first sight.

No. It was ridiculous.

It was stupid.

* * *

Yet she was immensely surprised and excited- the latter emotion for some unknown reasons- when she saw Anju in front of the door she had just opened. Although she was really annoyed that someone had dared wake her up in the evening during her short nap, while her parents were out, all that rage dissolved immediately when the beautiful face of a reddish-brown-haired girl appeared into view. "A-A-Anju-san!?" Maki screamed. Looking more closely now, Anju hadn't been alone; Erena was there as well. "E-Erena-san!?"

Her heart was beating really fast, now. _What is she doing here? Why is she in front of my house? What is with that weird, creepy... hot, seductive, smirk!? What the hell am I thinking!?_ Maki naturally had a million of questions rush through her mind. It was normal for anyone to wonder what the hell someone famous was doing in front of their house.

Chuckling, which greatly surprised Maki, the A-Rise red-head stared at her eyes. "Yes? What is it, Maki-chan?"

Another unexpected thing was the cute friendly honorific. Maki didn't know when she and Anju had ever gotten so close to the length of using '-chan', but she sure wasn't going to lose her composure that easily. Her fingers swiping at her crimson hair, she stood still albeit blushing. "_C-chan!?_" she asked. "When were we close!?" The crimson-haired pianist decided that it wouldn't hurt to add in a pout of denial.

Was it working? Was she looking... c-cute? Maki had no idea at the moment, but she might as well took the chance to try and... make Anju fall for her. To see how they would react to liking each other. _T-this better work..._ she thought to herself.

For some reason, Erena seemed to frown and shake her head disapprovingly at Anju. "This is the beginning of the 'Rejected' path." she said. Maki raised an eyebrow mentally; 'rejected'? What? _Was Anju trying to ask her out? No, that's not possible... b-but do they think I will reject her?_ Maki frowned at that thought. _No way, if she ever asked me out- which probably wouldn't happen- I would never reject her..._

Anju chuckled, caressing her hands against Maki's cheeks. The tsundere felt her face heat up. "Oh dear, what must you be talking about, Erena?" Anju asked curiously. "She's just shy." she claimed, causing Maki to blush even more.

"L-like hell I am!" _I've had enough of this..._ Maki yelled. _Who's trying to seduce who? Who's trying to flirt with who!?_ She was going to straightforwardly ask. "What is this all about anyways? W-why are you two here?" she regretted asking that second question a bit. _I-it's not like I don't want you to be here, Anju..._ "What's going on!?"

"That, my dear Maki-chan..." Anju paused. _Dear? Your dear? What!?_ Maki thought. "...is about to get answered." The red-head of A-Rise traced her fingers from Maki's cheeks to her chin. Then, taking a firm grab on her chin, Anju pulled Maki's face closer to hers.

"Oi oi, A-Anju... what are you-" Erena paled. Maki frowned. _Why did she stop? Wait..._ the situation became clear to her. _Is Anju going to-_

Maki turned redder. She couldn't find herself paling in fear or disgust; did she really fall in love at first sight? No, she refused to believe. She needed to find a way to reject this first attempt at romance, it was going too fast. "W-what are-"

Her mind went blank, however, when her lips met a soft cushion. _Cushion?_ No, it was more like... _a-a kiss!?_ Maki's eyes widened. She was kissing. Anju was kissing her. _Her._ The person she refused to believe in falling in love at first sight with, the person who had somehow captured her heart and made her mind scramble at the thought of her... Anju Yuuki.

Had kissed her.

Anju Yuuki's lips were glued with Maki's.

She couldn't believe this. She wanted to. Maki wanted to believe this, wanted to squeal happily and hug Anju. She wanted to continue this kiss, deepen it, but something was troubling her. _Why?_ There was no way Anju could suddenly like her, and vice-versa. _Why?_ That question lingered behind her head.

She needed to know.

But when the soft mound of flesh rubbed at her bottom lips, she turned redder. _S-she... she licked my li-_ Maki couldn't understand. Why would Anju do this to her? The crimson-haired tsundere did not want to believe that Anju liked her, not until she understood a proper reason. When she gasped, however, her mind stopped thinking about those. It stopped wondering why Anju kissed her.

Maki began to enjoy the kiss, which had completely captivated her. She had been captured by Anju, 100% conquered. The heavenly feeling in her mouth, the soft movement of Anju's tongue sliding into her mouth and licking around the insides of her mouth... it caused her to faint.

It felt too good.

Before losing her consciousness, Maki felt a bit worried. _Was this the right thing to do?_ she asked herself. Falling in love with a girl... kissing her, making out with her. She wanted to do so many things with Anju now that they had just shared a kiss. She was ready to admit her falling in love at first sight with Anju. But... _was this the right thing to do? Wasn't lesbians... seen as wrong in this world?_ Maki's eyes began closing. Darkness began taking away her vision.

_...ah, whatever,_ she thought.

_To the world, it may be wrong..._ the red-haired member of _µ's_ began losing grip of her mental voice.

_...but at least it feels right._


	2. Obsession's Chapter 11

AnjuxMaki: Yep. She liked Anju ever since the girl winked at her. Hahahaha... man, I feel so nervous. I mean, I thought there'd be someone out there who ships Anju and Maki together before I did... and from how things are right now, it seems like I'm the first. It's like... wow. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

theyurimaster: Yes, it's so wrong. Yet it's so right. It feels right, seems right... it IS right! Don't worry, Maki! As long as its yuri, everything is right! (Except futa. Those are... wrong, in a way.) Lol, I probably wouldn't marry anyone even if it wasn't a joke. I'll remain single forever... for unknown reasons. Eh, just felt like it. Sure, I'll get to work on it... in fact, it's this chapter that you'll get a lemon at some point. XD Thanks for reviewing.

**The lemons will probably start on this chapter. Anyone reading this right now? You sick perv... well, then again, I'm a sick perv as well. I'm the asshole who wrote this. Hahaha! Man. I never thought I'd actually do this**.

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters.**

* * *

The first thing she felt, that reassured her that everything was going to be okay, were kisses. Warm, soft lips, pressed against her neck, sucking on her skin a bit. She moaned. "M-mmnn..." _What's going on?_ she asked herself mentally. Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of reddish-brown hair.

A naked red/brown-haired girl lying on top of her own naked body, their skins rubbing against one another's hot sweat, and kissing and sucking on her neck affectionately. It was extremely warm however, because a sheet of blanket seemed to be covering them both.

"H-huuh...?" Maki moaned again, although questionably. "W-what's...?"

"Oh, I see you're awake." Anju chuckled to herself, getting up; she simply let her body sit up straight on Maki's stomach, her legs lifting herself a bit up on Maki's bed to make sure her entire weight didn't cause Maki to suffocate or anything. "You seem like you had a bad dream, so I wanted to cheer you up~"

"I, um... w-what..." the tsundere started blushing. "...what are you doing in my room!?" she freaked out. Struggling, she tried to get the A-Rise girl off her; surprisingly to herself, she wouldn't budge an inch. Or rather, her hands failed to push her off- it was like she wasn't even trying to push her off. Maki frowned, still blushing madly. "A-and why are you naked and on top of me? And... w-wait, why am _I_ naked and under you!? Why are we on my grande bed!?"

Chuckling again, Anju gently caressed Maki's cheeks. "Relax, my dear Maki-chan. Everything is going to be okay." she cooed, leaning down to gently nibble on Maki's ears.

The red-headed pianist moaned again, her arms automatically wrapping around Anju's back. This surprised the both of them a bit, although Anju was more than enjoying it. Maki found herself mentally questioning the sanity of herself, wondering why the hell she just did that. "W-wait, that wasn't-"

"Shhh..." Anju whispered into her ear. Her hot breath was enough to calm the girl down, and Maki couldn't help bu feel her lower regions... get wet. The way Anju hushed her... the way she caressed her skin... _goddamn it... so... so erotic..._ Maki gulped. "Relax and enjoy this for now... we'll talk later." Although millions and millions of questions were passing through the tsundere's mind, especially ones questioning Anju's sanity, but for now, Maki's heart was completely captured by this one girl whose voice itself caused her to turn red.

Nodding with a hot tomato face, Maki waited for something to happen. Anju smiled with approval once she nodded, and slowly leaned towards her face. "...w-wait, I've got another que-" She was interrupted by an impatient Anju forcing her lips onto Maki's. "!?"

Anju smiled, her lips still on Maki's, and gently nibbled on her bottom lips. Surprised and embarrassed, Maki gasped- allowing Anju to, like previously done, slip her tongue into the tsundere's mouth. Her eyes widened again and Anju leaned further against her, pushing her down. With Maki lying on her bed and Anju on top of her naked body, the red-headed A-Rise member licked around inside Maki's mouth.

The soft flesh wiggling inside her mouth was more than enough to make her moan, the whimper vibrating against the idol's exploring tongue. Anju moaned a bit as well, enjoying this as much as possible already; she finally wrapped her tongue around Maki's own tongue. In response to this, Maki used her own tongue to flicker against Anju's, the two seemingly starting to get into the action. The two little muscles began licking around each other, fighting for dominance, their salivas mixing around in each other's mouth. "M-mmmphh..." Maki whimpered. She opened her mouth a bit to let out air and breath more in; her breath and Anju's breath mixed together, creating a warm fog surrounding their tongues.

Getting more intimate with each other, Anju widened smile and started stucking on Maki's soft pink flesh. She gasped in surprise, as Anju continued sucking; from her view, it looked as if she was giving a blowjob, which turned the pianist on even more.

"M-mnn, A-ahnnjuu...mmnn.." Maki moaned. "P-please... I, I'd like to..." she paused again when Anju interrupted her with another deep kiss. Their salivas began spilling a bit on their chins, and with their faces connected with each others, rubbing around as they kissed, their spilt salivas spread around their skin. Anju let go, and Maki was left gasping for breath. "...g-go further..." she finished.

"Hhh... of course, my sweet dear..." Anju smiled. She gave Maki one last passionate kiss, before she started trailing it down. Her lips landed on the lucky tsundere's collarbone, and Anju made sure she dragged it out longer as her tongue flicked around her neck. "Liking this?" she asked. Maki shyly nodded, moaning and whimpering helplessly as she mentally begged for more. The snake-like pink muscle left wet trails of saliva all over the area around Maki's collarbone, which neither seemed to mind. "Oooh, look what we have here..." she commented. Maki blushed and moaned louder as she felt both her breasts being groped. Anju giggled; "_Your voice is so cute..._" she whispered into her ears after heading back up, only to rush her head back down to lick around her breasts. Her tongue flickered and circled around Maki's hard nipples, which seemed to be quivering with pleasure.

"M-mmnn, more..." Maki unconsciously moaned. Her eyes widening, she moved her head a bit up. "W-wait, I meant-"

"Sure." Anju smiled lustfully upon seeing Maki's treats, and she leaned down. She used her right hand to grope around Maki's left breast, squeezing it pleasurably. The A-Rise red-head then began sucking on the tip of her nipples, gently nibbling down further on her breasts until the tsundere's left breasts was one-forth inside her mouth. Her tongue playfully flicked around her hard nipple while she continued suckling on Maki. The pianist slowly stopped trying to hold in her moan and used her hands to caress Anju's hair, pushing her face harder against her chest. Anju seemed to nod a bit with appreciation, then used her other free hand to play with Maki's other nipple. She squeezed it, then rubbed it, and lightly flicked it. After a moment, the A-Rise idol switched breasts but played with both the same way, turning the red-haired tsundere even more.

"A-ahh, Anju..." Maki whimpered. "Anju, p-please... down..."

"Hnnn?" Anju smiled excitedly. "What is it?"

Panting with lust, Maki weakly gave her a glare that told her to shut it and pretty much begged her to go down. "D-down there... I, I need this badly..." she whimpered. Giggling, Anju decided to simply go back to kissing her on the lips. It frustrated Maki even more, but as long as she was with Anju, it didn't matter much. Finally, after some long deep kissing, Maki had to take a deep breath; Anju took this chance to use her right hand to crawl down the tsundere's naked body like a spider. It sent chills up her spine somewhat, but Maki enjoyed the touch.

Her fingers made their way towards her waist, trotting with her fingernails tickling her stomach a bit. At one point, Anju played with Maki's navel and made her fingers dance; Maki chuckled a bit. She still moaned and begged her to hurry it up, however. Grinning, Anju used her left hand to pull Maki into another kiss. Her right hand reached Maki's lower lips, and she gently rubbed against her clit. Another loud moan from her lover. She smirked. "Oh? What's this, Maki-chan?" Anju asked. "You're so wet already..." she commented, rubbing her fingers together after pulling it from Maki's wet core. Her fingers were extremely slippery just from one touch, and when she split her fingers apart, a trail of juice was clearly visible. "You must love this so much."

"S-shut up, Anju..." Maki said through gritted teeth. The feeling from when Anju touched her lower lips hadn't left her; it was so wrong, but it felt so right. She hissed when Anju touched it again. "A-ah, Anju... a-again, please..."

Nodding, Anju breathed against her ears. "Sure." she whispered. Her fingers circled around her wet opening, occasionally teasing the entrance by dipping her nails into the red-head's pussy a bit- then pulling it out. Maki let out a loud shriek. "My, that was loud... wouldn't want the neighbours to hear that, do you?" she asked with a chuckle.

Gritting her teeth harder, Maki simply pulled Anju into a deep kiss. '_Shut up and do it already.'_ her eyes seemed to say to Anju, their moans vibrating inside each other's mouths.

Deciding to end the tease, Anju slid her tongue inside Maki's mouth again; and this time, at the same moment, she inserted her index finger into Maki's wet opening. She moaned loudly into the A-Rise idol's mouth, who seemed to giggle back. Slowly, her first finger traveled its way inside her lover's wet pussy. It stopped there, and Anju slowly pulled it out. "Enjoying this?" she asked when they parted mouths for breath. Maki responded by crashing their lips together again, making sure they were glued together. She did not want any neighbours to hear her loud moans.

It was impossible to contain her moans quietly, however, as Maki had never been one to control things like embarrassment and pleasure. The finger inside her pussy made its way back inside her, then slowly retracted again. "M-mmnnnph!" she whimpered louder.

Anju snickered. She started increasing her pace. Maki's wet core began drenching her lover's finger in her juice, the smell spreading around the room. Their sweat was rushing down their bodies even faster, as Anju and Maki started thrusting their bodies against each other, trying to get the index finger to go in as deep as possible. "Want me to add another one?" she asked, and right before Maki can nod, Anju added in her middle finger. The gun-shaped hand pose started resembling a male's genitals, thrusting in and out of the wet opening on the tsundere. They made _shlick shlick_ noises as the palm of Anju's hands began smacking hungrily at under Maki's pussy. In a few seconds, Anju added a third finger, tripling the amount of pleasure Maki was feeling.

"M-mmph! Mmphhh!" she moaned within each other's mouth, their tongues still playing around. Anju increased the pace, her fingers now rapidly thrusting in between Maki's wet folds. "Mmmnnn!" Her moans were starting to include her aroused gasps and sharp intake of breaths as well. "A-ah, it... it feels so-"

"Good? You bet." Anju nodded. Another kiss. "How about this?" she suddenly asked. Maki was about to send a questionable glare similar to telepathy, but then Anju curled her fingers and rubbed against her insides- particularly a spot that made the sensation feel even more intense. The kiss parted and Maki was now moving her hips up and down in rhythm with Anju's thrusting, her tongue drooped outside her mouth with lust. "You like this, don't you~?" Maki nodded. After a few more seconds, Maki arched her back and raised her hips as tall as possible; she sharply breathed in after trying to hold in a loud moan, her pussy suddenly clenching and unclenching randomly around her lover's fingers. Anju chuckled, slowly removing her fingers from the tired girl.

She inspected her coated fingers, the scent of Maki all over it. Maki was surprised at what Anju did next; grinning, the A-Rise idol sucked on her fingers, her tongue savouring the taste of Maki's juices. The tsundere turned redder than anyone could've imagined, but she failed to get up and stop the idol- she was happy, anyways, seeing Anju enjoy her body's taste. The sweet flavour was enough for Anju to moan as she sucked more on her finger.

Finally letting go, Anju licked her lips. "You want to do more?" she asked, already finding herself wanting more.

Maki nodded. "M-my parents won't be home anyways..." she whispered. "...m-more." The pianist begged. Secretly, she was excited.

Grinning, Anju began licking her breasts again. "Here you go~" she cooed, sucking gently on the again-hard nipples that stood in front of her. Maki let out loud moans of pleasure, signifying how much she was enjoying this. "Hmmph, mmmmnnn..." Anju moaned as well from the taste of her lover's breasts. She occasionally nipped on the red-head's nipples, teasing the girl.

"N-nnnghh..." Maki moaned. "W-wait, Anju-san..."

"Ara?" Anju looked up. "What is it that you want, Maki-chan?"

Anju gave her a worried look. "W-we shouldn't be doing this..." she said. Then, looking around the room, she frowned albeit annoyed at herself for actually wanting this to stop. "Like, um, what if my parents co-"

"Don't worry about that." Anju said with a lustful grin. "Besides, you _just_ told me they won't be home today."

Maki widened her eyes. She had just said it not long ago, and she had already forgotten about it. She mentally sighed. _M-maybe I am getting a bit too into this..._ she thought.

Anju sensed her worries, though, and leaned in closer to her. "In other words," she began with a teasing smirk, "_we've got all the time we want, to do whatever you want to..._" she whispered. "I'll do whatever you tell me to, and if you want..." Anju leaned in even closer. Her lips almost touched Maki's, and the red-head swore she could feel Anju's hot breath against her skin. "_I might even eat you out._" Blushing, Maki covered her face, but Anju used her hands to pry them off gently. "Hehehe. You're adorable." She whispered. Pulling the red-haired tsundere into a deeper kiss, her hands roamed under Maki's body and pulled her closer.

The two girls slowly moaned inside each other's mouth, rubbing their bodies again to mix their own sweat and heat with each other as much as posible. During the kiss, Anju slowly grabbed onto the blanket and threw it off the bed. Any part that still remained on the bed, Maki helped kick it off the bed, her pussy turning wet again.

Maki parted her legs and wrapped them around Anju's waist. The A-Rise idol, in response, used her hands to grope Maki's bouncing breasts again, squeezing them around. Although they weren't that big, they were still pretty enjoyable.

A long moment of kissing finished, and Anju got up, moving down Maki's body. "Maki, I'm going to show you a great and fun technique~" she whispered, loudly enough for the red-head to hear. Maki nodded nervously, albeit extremely excited to see what would happen next. Anju smirked and got on four legs, before using two of her hands to grab onto the red-head's legs. She pushed them up and spread them apart. "Oh, my. I never noticed before," she teased, "but your little pussy is so... so..."

"H-hey!" Maki shrieked. "D-d-don't say it!"

Giggling, Anju shook her head. "So clean... shaved... and so cute!" she commented, which frustrated Maki more. It turned her on more as well, however. "The way you're twitching... it's adorable as well!" Anju chuckled again, and she leaned down. Her nose was barely touching the area above Maki's slit. She breathed on it purposely, causing Maki to shiver with ecstasy. "It looks delicious, too..."

Maki twitched her eyes. Anju used her fingers and slowly rubbed her wet opening around, as if preparing to enjoy a feast with a spoon or fork. She moaned loudly, not bothering to cover her mouth anymore. Let the neighbours hear it if they wanted, she didn't care anymore. This, however, worried her. "A-ah, wait, Anju... D-don't-"

"It's alright, Maki-chan." Anju cooed gently to her, hot breath tickling her twitching pussy. "I assure you, I'll make you explode~" Anju reassured, her fingers lightly dipping into the wet pussy. Then, taking it off, she wrapped her arms around the tsundere's waist to keep it still. Maki started paling, blushing at the same time.

"E-e-explode!?" Maki shrieked. "Wait, I..." she froze. Anju stuck out her tongue and gently licked Maki's dripping core. "Hnnngh... W-wait, that place is dirtyynngghhh..." she suddenly moaned, her hips bucking upwards. Anju ignored her pleased moans and continued licking over her dripping clit, savouring the taste slowly as her pink muscle rubbed against it.

She smiled, licking more. She then sucked on her lover's pussy, the juices being absorbed into her mouth. The taste was enough to drive her mind off the cliff, but Anju wanted to taste more. She needed more of Maki's sweet, hot nectar. "M-mmphh, you're not so... mmn, bad yourself..." she commented on the taste. "T-tastes good, actually..." Maki whimpered, shaking her head in denial; her hips, however, bucked up and down to the rhythm of her tongue's flicking, increasing its pace. "Don't be shy... mphh..." she said. At one point, Maki's shaking hand moved and knocked into a nearby stand, but none of them cared, not noticing a phone fall to the ground. They were too enveloped into this event right now.

Maki's moans kept increasing its volume. Anju smirked; her plan had gone well. She raised her head, stopping the lickfest for now. Maki seemed to whimper disappointedly. "...w-why'd... why'd you stop...?" she asked between pants, curious.

Without answering, Anju simply gave her a reassuring grin. She used her fingers to spread her folds apart. "This will be lovely." she muttered quietly, excitement rushing within her body. With no warning, Anju opened her mouth and thrusted her tongue inside Maki.

"A-ahh!" the red-haired pianist screamed. She jerked her hips upwards, her waist crashing against Anju's lips. Her wet juice splashed around, dirtying the bed, but to Anju, it was more like purifying the bed with divine juice. She sucked a bit on the red-head's pussy, then continued thrusting her tongue inside. "Ah, g-good, it feels so good!" Maki was literally screaming with the most erotic-sounding pleasure.

It aroused Anju even morel and she took one hand of Maki's legs; her head was enough to keep them from shutting close anyways. Her right hand crawled to under her own pussy, and knowing that she herself was wet as well, Anju inserted fingers into herself. This caused her to moan, her voice vibrating inside Maki's wet opening; it made her feel even better.

Maki bucked her hips faster, increasing the pace as Anju's tongue slowly reached deeper and deeper. The A-Rise red-head then curled her tongue a bit, causing her tongue to rub against her g-spot every time it thrusted inside, which intensified the pleasure Maki felt. Her mind was being driven to insanity, feeling Anju's skilled tongue fuck her own wet pussy like that. Her hands clutching tightly onto the bedsheets, Maki unconsciously noticed her legs wrapped around Anju's head tightly to keep her from escaping- even though, back in her mind, she knew Anju probably wouldn't give this chance away.

As Anju's own hips crashed onto the bed, her fingers pushed deeper inside her, she moaned more and more against Maki's wet core as her tongue went in as deep as possible. "Ahh, ah!" Maki screamed. "Anju, Anju! I, I'm- _a-ah.. hahhh! Anjuuu!_"

Not surprisingly, Anju winced a bit as Maki's pussy exploded; her juices splashed into her face. She managed to take most of them into her mouth, savouring the taste of Maki's divine juices, while some spilled on her face and cheeks. Other landed on the bedsheets, which slowly and disappointedly dried itself. As for her own fingering, Anju screamed at the same time as Maki did as she climaxed. Her juices landed violently on Maki's bedsheets, wetting them and leaving a huge, sweet stain.

Panting, the two remained motionless until Anju removed her tongue from her lover's wet cavern. She crawled up to put Maki in a loving embrace, their sweat flowing down their bodies from intense pleasure. Anju panted along with Maki, her mouth opened and close to her lover's, their breaths mixing.

"S-see... Maki-chan, that wasn't so bad, see?" she asked with a light smile, equally as tired. Maki nodded, almost breathless. "I... I told you I'd make you e-explode..."

Maki returned it with a smile. "Y-yeah..." she said. The pianist was immensely happy; just from this one night, she could feel Anju's love for her. She felt the warmth of her kisses, and how passionate the kisses were. She had felt the warmth of Anju's entire self, her entire love. She smiled, content. "Y-you were..."

"Amazing?" Anju playfully asked. "Fantastic? The best?" she said. Maki rolled her eyes tiredly and nodded, to which Anju chuckled. "You're cute..."

Anju then saw that her phone was missing. Smiling, she leaned off the bed and saw her phone on the ground. It seemed to be in the middle of a call though. "Oh? What's this?" she asked. "The phone seems to be on a conversation... with Erena..."

Maki paled. "W-what!?" she asked, springing up. "D-don't tell me you knocked it down and it somehow accidentally called Erena-san!" she shrieked. Anju gave her a sad smile and nodded; none of them knew, however, that Maki was the one who knocked it down. "...p-please don't tell me she heard everything..."

Smirking, Anju shrugged and reached for the phone. "Hello, Erena~" she greeted in a teasing manner. "Did you enjoy what you heard~?"

"_H-huh!? U-umm... what are you talking about!?_" Erena replied the phone, nervously. "_I, ehehe, heard nothing... yep, n-nothing..._"

"You sure~?" Anju asked again, chuckling. "Maybe you're so aroused yourself right now..."

Maki couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Erena. _S-she must be hard to deal with..._ she thought mentally.

"_S-shut up! I need you to c-come to the school immediately! Seriously!_"

The A-Rise red-head giggled. "Sure, sure. I'll com soon." she replied. "Keep waitin' until I reach there." she said. She hung up the phone, then smiled sadly to Maki. "It seems like I have to go help Erena with something..." she said, sighing. She prepared to get up to go gather her clothes, having been thrown across the room while Maki was asleep, when she felt a hand grab her wrist. "...Maki-chan?" she asked, turning around, smiling.

"Y-yeah?" Maki replied, pouting. For some reason, she felt like she wanted more, and didn't want it to stop yet. She knew she had to stop now, though, as they were proooobably too tired, but Maki just... she just wanted to feel more of that pleasurable moment.

Chuckling, Anju pointed to Maki's hands, tightly clutching onto her wrist. "You're grabbing onto my wrist." she said.

Blushing, steam exploded from Maki's face as she let go. The tsundere leaned off the bed and grabbed the fallen blanket, pulling it up to cover her own naked body- it really didn't help that her pussy was still wet from her orgasm, and that pulling the blanket over her body just created a questionable sweet-scented stain on the bottom area, but she didn't mind. "...c-come back soon..." she said, her voice muffled as she covered her mouth with the blanket.

Finding this adorable, Anju patted Maki's head. "Hmm~? Are you impatient?" she asked teasingly.

Blushing more, Maki dragged the blanket over het entire body. She covered her own body and made a '_hpmh!_' noise. "S-shut up! Just... d-don't take too long, okay?"

Patting her head again, Anju giggled. "No worries, my dear Maki-chan~ I'll be back soon, and you can do whatever you want to me _all night!_" she suggested. Upon seeing Maki poke her head out the covers and pouting again, the A-Rise idol chuckled to herself. She leaned in closer to Maki's ears and whispered, "_We could just not sleep and do it all night, if you want~_"

Maki turned red again when she finished. Nodding slowly, her mouth wavered. "...o-okay..." she quietly whispered, embarrassed because honestly, she really did want to do it all night and not sleep. "...j-just come back soon."

Anju rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. She gave the red-haired pianist a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back."

Maki nodded.

When Anju disappeared from the room, Maki found herself frowning in disappointment. "..." she didn't say anything, however. Getting back down on the bed, she sighed. _Is this really right? I mean, again, it just... felt so good and right._ She scratched her hair. "Silly me." she muttered.

Leaving herself naked without a care in the world, she turned around on her bed.

"Perhaps I'll get myself a good dream..." she whispered to herself. _Hopefully about Anju..._ "...pft, yeah right. Dreams never appear appear correctly when you want it to."

Sighing loudly, Maki clutched onto the covers and pulled it up a bit, so that it covered up to her neck. The girl ignored the wet spot from her still-aroused clit that had stained the blanket, though. She let out a yawn.

Looking towards the night-sky through the window, Maki frowned. "...come back soon, Anju."

She fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I personally don't think I am that great in writing sex scenes, so it'd be greatly appreciated if someone could actually comment on how well I did; but I don't really mind if you just read. I did, after all, enjoy writing it the most as well.**

**Go AnjuXMaki! Spread yourself throughout the fandom and make everyone respect you, you goddamn hot pairing!**


	3. Before Obsession's Chapter 12

theyurimaster: If you ever run out of tissues, I have lots of them with me! (Because I like bringing tissue packs with me where ever I go... for some reason.) XD I'm like the next Akari~n of YuruYuri, having tissue packs everywhere I go. Lol. Thank you~ I'm proud of that pairing so much... I never thought I would somehow become a creator of a pairing that doesn't seem likely from the anime. Like, whoa. I don't have a name for it yet, but... yeshhhh, so hot.

AnjuMaki: ...daaaaaamn. You kinda ruined the glory I felt for a whole day there. But, eh, no matters. I'm not going to claim the credits for it... sigh. But I wished I was the one who started it. Man. Thanks for reviewing anyways, though. Lol, Maki will _alway_ be cute. _Always_.

Major Mike Powell III: Ahaha, lol. D'aw, thank you very much for reviewing!

**So maybe Anju's hair might not exactly be 'red', but in my opinion, it just seems... or 'feels' kinda reddish. So in this story, I will refer to her hair as 'red' or sometimes 'reddish', eh. Because I don't want to call it brown... I kinda got a bit too used at Tsubasa being brown-haired, so it kinda messes up my sexual fantasies of the two. Eh.**

**If you ever wonder where each chapter of this story takes place during **Obsession**, keep guessing... it's a bit troublesome to keep track of it, so. But, don't worry. It won't be that hard. You'll find familiar moments soon enough, so you'll know when what happens.**

******I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters.**

* * *

It felt warm. Their was a this... weird sensation inside her heart, that made her feel so happy. So excited. Was this how it felt to wake up every morning? Wow. Perhaps she should wake up early every ti...me... wait. Maki blinked. This was a feeling she knew.

Their were arms wrapped around her waist. "..." Saying nothing, Maki didn't want to turn around; she didn't feel afraid, but she didn't want to be rude and somehow wake up whoever was sleeping with her. "...wait..." she whispered to herself. The crimson tsundere suddenly felt memories rush through her brain; _I remember now..._ she gritted her teeth. "Yesterday..."_  
_

"Mnn..." Anju groaned. She stirred a bit, but her arms remained wrapped around her _sleeping beauty_.

Maki blushed. "A-An...ju..." she whispered, not turning around. It was comfortable lying sideways, especially when both your lover's arms were wrapping you; she's pretty much sleeping on top of Anju's left arm and under Anju's right arm. It felt weird, like there was a bulge of something nice under your waist. Sighing again, the pianist roamed her hands around a bit.

_Naked._ Her eyes widened. _I'm naked._ Letting out yet another sigh, she groaned at her own stupidity. _Of course we're naked. We just had sex yesterday... and then she didn't return... until I was asleep. Stupid Anju..._ Maki's expression softened a bit. _Stupid me... but my parents aren't going to return until afternoon anyways. We're still safe from-_

She heard a noise. Like a car's back-thing had just been closed. Rather surprised and hoping for the worst not to happen, Maki shot up- letting Anju's arms drop to the soft bedsheets, allowing it to plop onto the nectar-stained sheets. Anju groaned again, and she slowly got up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Maki jumped off the bed and rushed to the window, not bothering to cover her own naked self.

"What's the matter, Maki-chan..." Anju muttered, then let out a yawn.

Maki frowned. "...they're back." she said.

"Who?"

"My parents... they're back!" she exclaimed fearfully. "W-what am I going to tell them now...?" she asked, clutching onto her hair. "That I just had sex with a hot school idol and am now her girlfriend!? What am I going to tell them!?"

Anju giggled. "At least you accept me as a hot school idol and as a girlfriend." she commented, sending a wink that caused the pianist to blush even more than ever.

Maki shook her head. "A-anyways, I should get dressed..." she muttered. "I bet these clothes are going to smell weird since we did it in the same room, so... let's get a new set of clothes." The crimson-haired beauty walked over to a closet and opened it, hoping that her parents would take as long as possible to get their things out of their car. Whatever they had. She took out a frilly pink dress; "Hmm..."

"That one would look great on you!" Anju said. Albeit a bit guilty for somehow having forgotten that Anju was there, Maki still shrieked in surprise anyways.

"S-shut up! I, I do not..." she paused. "...I would not... look good... in... it..." Anju's faked puppy eyes caused her to frown and shake in fear _I-is this the power of puppy eyes!? No wonder people say they're fearful..._ Maki gulped. "F-fine..."

"Oh, and... Maki-chan?" Anju called from the bed, rubbing her own breasts a bit. Just because. Maki gave her a nod to continue the sentence. "I, um, didn't bring any clothes with me, so... can I borrow your clothes?"

* * *

"Maki, dear?" her mother called, opening the house's door. (Because it took that much time to get all their suitcases out the car.) "Are you there?" she asked. Pulling their lots of suitcases in, her and the husband made their way into the living room. The sighed in relief when they managed to put their suitcases safely on the floor, making sure they don't fall.

Maki flinched. Her and Anju were in the kitchen, where- for some reason- the washing machine were as well. The door to the living room was open, and if tey made any noise, their parents would most likely hear them. Oh well. After dumping their clothes from their... _moment_, she smiled as she configured the washing machine, Anju watching her with interest. "O-oh, um, I'm here, okaa-san! Otou-san!"

Her mother giggled, not bothering to get up from the chair. "Alright, dear..."

"Maki, won't you come greet us like a good girl!?" her father exclaimed, worriedly. In one glance, anyone would be able to tell that Maki's father was the 'kindhearted-but-perverted-father' type. His looks even says it all. "I missed you ever since yesterday morning when we left! I swear! I wanted to snuggle you up, but your mother was being mean and wouldn't let me-"

Her mother punched him in the face and chuckled. "Anyways, Maki-chan. We brought you gifts!"

Maki nervously walked out the kitchen, into the living room... along with Anju. "U-uhh, yeah, thanks..." she muttered, trying to hide her blush with a pillow. What was the pillow even doing there anyways? Why did she bring it all the way from her bedroom? Nobody knows. Anju didn't care.

"Oh? Who might that be?" her mother suddenly asked, noticing the standing red-haired school idol. "Is she a friend of yours, perhaps?"

Anju nodded. "Greetings, Nishikino-san." she said with a polite bow. "My name is Anju Yuuki, and I am-"

"Stoooooop!" Maki shrieked, covering Anju's mouth with her hands. "I- I'll tell them myself, so be quiet!"

"Very well~" Anju chuckled.

Sighing, Maki went to another chair and sat down in front of her parents. "O-okay, so, this is Anju." she said. Her mother nodded, while her father just stared at her with a blank expression. "She's, um, one of the members of A-Rise... you know, that popular school idol from UTX Academy?"

"Oh, _her!_" Maki's mother exclaimed. "I was wondering why she looked so familiar..."

"From my observations, I can already deduce where this conversation is going." her father said. The mother gave him a strike from the elbow to his manhood, and he was left with a hurting spot on his waist.

Maki sweat-dropped. "A-anyways, um... a bunch of random things happened," Maki began, "starting from this and that, and at one point, well..." Maki sighed. _Yeah, as if literally saying 'this and that' would let them understand anything, Maki,_ she thought to herself. "...w-well, um..."

"Well?" her father asked, curious.

"Umm..."

Anju clapped her hands together. "We're going out." she suddenly announced.

Maki's parents gave the two a blank stare as Maki exploded with steam. "K-kyaaaaah! I, I said, don't say it! I- I'll say it myself, but it's too late now!" she screamed. The pianist hurriedly turned around and bent her back on the ground, bowing down in the apology form. "I-I'm sorry, okaa-san! But, but Anju's... she's someone who I love!"

"...that's touching." Anju commented as if she had done nothing.

Ignoring her, Maki looked up. "O-okaa-san... forgive me... I know it's wrong, but-"

"Wrong!?" her mother shouted. "_Wrong!?_ Are you kidding me!?"

"O-okaa-san...?"

"It's not wrong! It's... it's wonderful!" the red-haired mother squealed. "My daughter, in love with a famous school idol, it's great! Fabulous, wonderful, everything!" she said. Maki stared confusedly at her. "Oh, my dear Maki, I will _never_ criticise who you love and how you choose someone to be with for your life. I'm your parent, and you should have more faith in me. I will support you whoever you choose, dear!"

Her father smiled. "Yeah, that much I can accept." he said. "But Maki is still mine, so don't do anything stupid that you'll regret, Yuuki-san." he told Anju, who nodded.

"My goodness, I would never do that, Nishikino-san."

"Great." he smirked. "Speaking of which... how far have you gotten?" he asked, causing Maki to blush. The mother looked at him disgustedly. "Hush. Admit it, you want to know as well, right?" he asked his wife.

Maki's mother reluctantly nodded, equally curious as well, albeit hoping Maki doesn't die of embarrassment.

"T-that's... that's not your business to know, otou-san!" Maki screamed. "You pervert!"

Anju grabbed her shoulder.

"W-what no-"

The A-Rise school idol placed her lips on Maki's. In response to this, Maki simply blushed and turned quiet, relaxing into the kiss.

"D'aawwwww!" her mother squealed.

After letting it go, Maki plopped down onto the chair, dazed and fantasizing about what she could do with Anju later.

Maki's father frowned. "So?"

Anju nodded and grinned. "You ask how far we've gotten... and I tell you," she paused for dramatic effects, "_we made sweet love yesterday~_"

-(0-0-0)-

When Maki snapped back to reality, she frowned. _D-damn... I was naked daydreaming about Anju naked... wait, what the hell is wrong with me!?_ she gritted mentally, a bit frustrated but embarrassed at herself.

"Well, if I had to put it in words, Maki-chan tastes incredible!" Anju's voice seemed to say.

Her eyes opened wide. _Huh? What was that?_

"What!? You... you lucky girl... I wish I was there to at least watch." her father's voice echoed around her.

"Honey! You can't be serious!" her mother then screamed.

Maki paled. She looked around. Anju was having a peaceful chat with her parents, and... "H-hey, wait! What the hell are you telling my parents!?"

Anju turned to her. "Ah, she woke up."

The tsundere blushed. "Don't 'ah, she woke up' me! What was that about me t-tasting incre... incre..." Maki smacked her own head, falling back to the couch. "I, I can't say it... ugh... Anju, you pervert..."

Giggling, her mother squealed a bit. "My cute Maki-chan is all grown up now~"

"You should've recorded it for your pops, Maki." her father said, shaking his head disappointedly. "I am ashamed of y-" his face was met with a pillow before he could finish.

"Well, my darling," Anju chuckled, "your parents were asking how you were doing _in bed~_ So I thought I'd tell them, because you were great!"

Another cloud of white steam exploded from the girl's head.

* * *

A few days had passed after. Although they had lots of chances to have sex, they haven't done anything indecent with each other yet. Maki sighed a bit, feeling sexually frustrated. _I- I shouldn't be thinking about that..._ she thought. _Y-yeah, think positive!_ Indeed, not everything was going horrible for her. Anju had started hanging around her house much more lately, and sometimes ask for unexpected sleepovers at her house- not that she minded, however.

Recently, Anju's been talking about how Tsubasa seemed... a bit odd. A bit tired, and off. Maki frowned. "Maybe something bad happened to her."

"That much is definitely obvious, yes." Anju nodded. "However, I would actually love to know _what_ it is, that is bothering her."

"Ah." the tsundere looked up for a while, before sighing. "Maybe she gained weight?"

Anju stared at her. "I... don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"No? Then... she fell in love?"

"Already did a long time ago."

"Perhaps she's got some- wait, a long time ago?" Maki asked. Anju nodded. "W-with who?"

Smirking, the A-Rise idol seductively took off her jacket and threw it aside. "It won't be any fun if I just told you, would it?"

"..." Maki frowned. "N-not now, Anju... my parents are still here..." she muttered, hoping that her parents would not be eavesdropping outside. Mentally, however, she sighed in relief. _Finally, she tries to advance on me..._ "B-but... it's not that... I don't mind, though..."

Chuckling, the A-Rise idol crawled over to the bed, grinning as Maki pushed her own back up on the bed she had been lying on lazily. "So I guess we're going to do it, then?"

"O-okay..."

Their lips slowly moved closer to each others, their hot breaths rapidly becoming full of excitement. Maki closed her eyes, expecting to feel Anju's lips on hers- the other expecting vice-versa- and they gently wrapped their arms around each other. "Love ya~" Anju teasingly whispered, and just as Maki was about to ask why she had said that _now_, Anju quickly closed the gaps between their faces.

The pianist immediately calmed down and got into the kiss within matters of a few seconds.

Had they actually been more careful, they would've been able to use another day to make love.

...Maki gasped as the door to their room broke down. Anju simply looked on with a rather curious smile towards her lover's parents, who sheepishly stared up at them from the ground.

"S-sorry, dear." Maki's mother smiled nervously. "We just wanted to at least know how our darling's _second time_ would feel like~"

"And maybe record it too!" her father chimed in, seemingly punched by the wife a second later.

Steam erupting from her head, the red-faced pianist growled at the two. They slowly backed away, nervous in a playful manner. Then, Anju placed her hands on her lover's shoulders. "Now, now, Maki-chan... we could always do it later anywhere."

Maki blushed. "A-anywhere!?"

"Like where?" her mother asked with curiosity.

Anju grinned. "_Anywhere~_"

* * *

**I probably won't be making lemons in every single chapter, just perhaps put a perspective of Maki and Anju as a sidestory. But I do look forward to writing the sex between them though... God, I can't stop fantasizing about them making love. God, Anju, Maki, get married already.**

(Again, YES, I KNOW. ANJU AIN'T RED-HAIRED. But I see it as cuter that way... so, eh. Besides, it's fanfiction. You mess around with stuff.)


End file.
